Continuous glucose monitoring systems generally include a sensor such as a subcutaneous analyte sensor, at least a portion of which is inserted under the skin for fluid contact with interstitial fluid, for detecting analyte levels such as glucose levels, a transmitter (such as an RF transmitter) in communication with the sensor and configured to receive the sensor signals and to transmit them to a corresponding receiver unit by for example, using RF data transmission protocol. The receiver may be operatively coupled to a glucose monitor that performs glucose related calculations and data analysis.
The transmitter is in signal communication with the sensor. Generally, the sensor is configured to detect and measure the glucose levels of the patient over a predetermined period of time, and the transmitter is configured to transmit data corresponding to or associated with the measured glucose levels over the predetermined period of time for further analysis. To initially deploy the sensor so that the sensor contacts and electrodes are in fluid contact with the patient's analyte fluids, a separate deployment mechanism such as a sensor inserter or introducer is used. More specifically, the introducer includes a sharp needle shaped inserter that is configured to pierce through the skin of the patient and substantially concurrently guide the sensor through the patient's skin so as to place at least a portion of the sensor in fluid contact with the target biological fluid of the patient.
The sharp inserter is typically used only during the sensor insertion process, and once the sensor is properly and accurately positioned, the inserter and the introducer are discarded. This requires a level of care as the inserter is sharp and may damage other parts of the patient's skin if not properly discarded. Further, since the tip of the inserter has come into fluid contact with the patient's biological fluids, it is important to take particular precautions in the handling of the sharp inserter.
Further, to minimize data errors in the continuous or semi-continuous monitoring system, it is important to properly insert the sensor through the patient's skin and securely retain the sensor during the time that the sensor is configured to detect analyte levels. In addition to accurate positioning of the sensor through the skin of the patient, it is important to minimize the level of pain associated with the insertion of the sensor through the patient's skin. Additionally, for the period of continuous or semi-continuous monitoring which can include, for example, 3 days, 5 days or 7 days, it is important to have the transmitter in proper contact with the analyte sensor so as to minimize the potential errors in the monitored data.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have method and apparatus which provides for simple handling of the sensor introducer during sensor deployment and also after the sensor deployment. More specifically, it would be desirable to have method and apparatus that minimizes the potential physical contact with the inserter mechanism and the patient to minimize the potential for disseminating the biological fluids that have come into contact with the inserter, and also, that provides for an easy to use sensor insertion mechanism that minimizes the pain to the patient.